


Where Do We Go From Here?

by Momma_Time



Series: Need a Hand? [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: End of the World, F/F, Mystery, at all, blatant misuse of canon, crack ship, idk though because I don't really follow the fics in this fandom like I should, it doesn't exist here, okay but not really, sort of, tracer and sombra, waves at canon as I tap dance passed it, well more like I ignore canon, what's this ship called
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Sombra is looking for who controls the world and enlists the help of a bubbly pilot to find out.





	1. Well, Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Canon? What canon.  
> This is another idea that popped into my head in the middle of the night.  
> I don't waste time and just sort of hop in right into the thick of things.  
> Idk if any of this makes sense as I'm half asleep rn.  
> Also, I don't write enough lesbians tbh.

It all started when Lena suddenly lost control of her teleporting because of a bullet, unable to blink here or there anymore. In fact, she felt far too light. Losing her ability to teleport meant that something was wrong with the chronal accelerator, which meant she could lose her place in time or her ability to remain solid. It was terrifying for that brief moment until something ran into her and knocked her onto the sidewalk.

She was dazed, blinking up at the night sky with gunfire popping around her. The weight on her chest turned out to be a woman with the wildest hair she had ever seen. And what were those metal bands on her head and...wait. What is she doing? The woman's fingers typed something in the air, while the other hand rested over the accelerator. Streams of purple flicked over it, and Lena finally felt like she was whole again.

"We need to talk."

Lena looked up at the woman like she was nuts. "Now? Can't it wait?"

"No. It can't. I needed you on the roster for this mission and planned the meeting. Now, get inside the theater." The woman with the purple hair rushed to her feet and made a run for the door, expecting Lena to follow. After a moment, she finally hurried after her. The woman pressed her hand against the door once it was shut behind them to lock it and moved further inside. "For now, you can call me Sombra."

"Okay, but why am I here and what the hell did you do to my accelerator?"

Sombra waved her hand dismissively and went inside one of the viewing rooms. The lights were off, but another wave of her hand and they turned on. "I made it work until you could fix it. Hopefully. It should last you a day at most, I think. Anyway, not important. I need you to do me a favor."

"A complete stranger swoops in to save the day while my team and I are in the middle of a fight, all to ask for a favor after putting me on the roster for one of our most dangerous missions. Are you crazy?"

"I've been called worse." The woman with the purple hair smirked and shrugged. "Not important right now." She raised a hand, and several holographic screens popped up, a massive web of symbols and faces and names. The symbol for Overwatch was in there, along with Captain Amari. "I need to know if you know anything about this symbol." Sombra pointed to the one in the middle, drawing her attention from her friends and other important figures.

Lena huffed and looked to where she was pointing, and then frowned. It looked similar to the Iris glyph but different enough that it couldn't be that either. "I—I don't know. First glance and it's the Iris, second glance and I can't tell what that is. Why? What's all of the rest of this for?"

Sombra seemed displeased with the answer but slowly began to point at different parts of the web. "This thing is at the center of every major organization on the planet, but I can't figure out how or why. Whatever it is, whoever it is, literally controls the world, without the general population knowing. There's a link I'm missing, and it's driving me up a damn wall because I can't find it. I was hoping you'd have some kind of idea."

"Why would you think I know?"

Sombra tapped on the accelerator, "Because your timeline was once unstable and I was curious to know if you'd ever been to the future and have seen something like this. Shame that you don't, but it was worth a shot. Hm, well, if you see or hear anything, just say my name in the nearest communicator and my sensors will pick up on it."  
  
Lena seemed to realize something, and she grabbed her wrist. "Wait. You're the one who hacked Athena!"  
  
"The very same."  
  
"Do you have any idea how much that freaked out Winston?"  
  
Sombra shrugged, rolling her eyes. "You should be thanking me. I'm the whole reason the first prototype of this little gizmo didn't blow you and everyone within a hundred feet into teeny bits. I went looking for something else, found it, adjusted his numbers a little, and boom. Fixed. Hm, "boom" might not have been the wisest choice of words to use there."  
  
"I should have you arrested right here on the spot for--"  
  
"Weren't you in the middle of a fight?"  
  
Shit. Lena rushed to her feet, "Dammit. Are we done here?"  
  
"For now. See ya, Tracer." The woman shot her a wink and then disappeared with a "zip" that crackled the air around Lena.  
  
Well, shit. This wasn't what she needed in her life right now. Lena had enough problems to deal with.  
  
An explosion outside caught her attention; she swore and darted back outside and into the fray. She could worry about this later.


	2. May I Buy a You a Drink for Your Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena just wants a night off, but she has to put up with this crazy hacker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I posted this already, and logged on to post chapter 3. Whoops.  
> So y'all are getting a double update today. Happy Birthday.

The next time they meet, Lena is at a bar, getting a drink after a mission and relaxing. There was something about the ambiance of a place like this; the lights were low, the glasses were clinking, the rumbles of laughter and conversation. There was nothing like it.  
  
Someone took a seat next to her, and she ignored it, as one does when they're not there to socialize. It wasn't until she heard their voice, asking for whatever Lena had, that she dared to look out of the corner of her eye at her neighbor. Wait a minute. How long had it been since she'd seen this woman? A month or so? And she looked just as smug and cocky as she did back then.  
  
"Is there a reason you came looking for me?"  
  
"Can't a girl get a drink without being interrogated?"  
  
"You hinted at seeing me again back in London. You show up here, and expect me to believe it's a coincidence?" Lena took a sip from the glass in her hand. "What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, the pilot does have a brain! I love it when people use that delightful little organ. More people should." At the look Lena gave her, she groaned and downed the last of her drink. "We'll have to talk about it elsewhere. Hurry up and pay, or whatever you hero types do so we can go."  
  
Lena pulled out her wallet and scanned the card for the bartender omnic and slipped it back into her jacket. "All right. Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." Sombra took her hand, and before Lena could protest, they blinked out of the room. It felt similar to her accelerator, that slight squeeze and buzz before you're right as rain again. They popped up on a roof a few blocks down, and Sombra released her hand immediately.  
  
She feigned dusting her hands off. "Right. On to business. I need your assistance again."  
  
"I don't help anyone from Talon. You're on your own." Lena wanted no part of this and made to take the nearest fire escape, but Sombra quickly stopped her.  
  
"Wait! You don't understand."  
  
"I don't understand? Do I not understand that you work for Talon? Do I not understand that you're their girl behind the screen? Tell me what I don't understand about that." She folded her arms, glaring at the older woman.  
  
The woman huffed and began pacing, rubbing at her temples as she went. "I don't work FOR them or WITH them. I'm using their resources to get what I want and need. I throw them a bone now and then, so I'm "useful," but I'm not there to make friends and go around killing people or whatever else they do. I needed connections and resources, and protection."  
  
"And I'm to believe this why? Do you really expect me to—"  
  
"Whoever it is tried to hack me today!" she interrupted. "Do you have any idea how much information I'm carrying around? No, you don't. And you also don't seem to get that I am a walking computer without the electrical cords. So, that's why I need you to believe me. If they control me, they'll control a hell of a lot more than—" She stopped her pacing.  
  
Lena watched her warily, worried that the woman was going to attempt to attack her, but instead, Sombra turned to face her. "I need someone on my side that's not going to turn on me at the soonest opportunity. That's why I picked you."  
  
"Turn on you? You mean like, turn you in to the authorities like I should have done the last time I saw you?"  
  
"You were incapacitated last time. You wouldn't have been able to pull it off, on top of trying to finish the firefight." Sombra made for the edge of the roof and plopped down to sit and look down at everyone below. "Oxton, I need your help on this. Whatever is going on, it affects Overwatch too. All of the major organizations are connected to someone, and I'm trying to find them. It's just...I need someone to help, someone in Overwatch that will be as invested in this as me. Please."  
  
Lena stayed silent, staring after the hacker who had decided to all but kick her feet up, in front of an enemy. The woman had guts to just sit there with Lena standing behind her unless it was because she knew she could stop Lena from hurting her or arresting her.  
  
What should she do? What would be the right thing to do here? If Overwatch, what's left of it, was being controlled by an outside force that may not be benevolent, then someone in Overwatch needed to know that this was now an open investigation.  
  
"I still don't understand why you've got me here. Someone else in Overwatch would be a better choice for looking into this."  
  
A beat of silence was broken when Sombra hopped onto her feet and stalked towards Lena. She stopped with a few inches between them, smirking. "Because you're cute." She lightly poked Lena's nose and then disappeared.  
  
Well, that was helpful.  
  
Lena had a lot to think about now, and decided to head home early.  
  
\--  
  
Sombra hijacked a seat on the next flight back to home, planning on heading back. While she would rather take a plane owned by Talon, she was trying to remain invisible, and that meant she had to blend in with everyone else. She wasn't new to this; a wig and a jacket were usually enough. It took forever to get back to base, but once she got there, she immediately made for her quarters and dropped onto her bed.  
  
Travelling was exhausting. She'd been doing it her whole life, and while she should be used to it, some things just don't get any easier for you. Honestly, she looked forward to the day she could retire and just...exist. Life would be so much easier, for once.


	3. Old Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra is nearly hacked again.  
> She recruits an old guy to give her a hand.  
> Said old guy is too old and tired for this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, double update. Have fun!  
> Also, I don't claim to be a computer wiz so probs 70% of this hacking stuff is wrong. Welp...  
> *Edit: I just realized that I goofed up Soldier's last name. I've fixed it. ^^'

The next time the mysterious organization tried to hack her files and system, Sombra was sleeping. Having your own mind shouting an alarm clock at you is a rude wake-up call, but she needed to be fully alert if something like this happened, or if there was an intruder on base and she needed to be on her feet and out the door in less than a minute.  
  
It startled her out of a sound sleep, and Sombra bolted upright in her cot, gasping. The hacking attempts were like a faint buzzing in her mind, the sound of a gnat by your ear but it wasn't something banging around her eardrums. The buzz and discomforting itch it gave her were enough to wake her up the rest of the way.  
  
She snatched her gloves from the nightstand beside her and immediately pulled up every screen she could to track the signal and locate the attack. Last time, they couldn't get passed her security, but it was like they'd managed to get their hands on a battering ram, trying to blast their way through the firewalls and other protections rather than sneak around it. While Sombra attempted to track the signal, she sent her own offense to deal with the hackers. The whole battle could be felt down to her bones, rattling and itching and making her cringe in discomfort.  
  
Let's see. Milan, Atlanta, D.C., the Atlantic web system on the ocean floor, to the Porto-Novo in Benin, to Patna in North Eastern India. She'd never heard of it, nor had she ever visited that nation.  
  
The noise in the system was growing, and she had to shut down her tracking attempts to help finish off whatever was trying to get in. Sombra cut her connection with any outside source of web communication, effectively cutting the intrusive program off from its origin. With that tie severed, finishing it off was easy.  
  
This did not mean that she wasn't shaken by the whole ordeal. Sombra had been wide awake the last time they tried to do it; waiting until she was asleep was a smart move on their part, but she caught them in time. All this meant that she'd have to up the security programs she'd created for herself...and possibly tell someone outside of Oxten that she was having issues.  
  
She didn't trust Lacroix with it, and she was afraid to hint at trouble to Reyes. Ogundimu would call her weak and a liability, and either has her killed or exiled from Talon. Sombra fell back onto her pillow, sighing quietly. Hinew was probably not a good idea; that omnic was...she just made Sombra uncomfortable. There was something not quite right about her.  
  
Out of everyone in Talon, Reyes was likely the only person to not rat her out and help. Sombra wouldn't call them friends, but they made for a good team. They trusted each other in the field, to a point.  
  
Outside of Talon, Oxton was her only major contact, but there was only so much the ex-pilot could do for Sombra. Her ties back home may be useful but, again, they'd be limited. She needed someone on both sides to know what was going on. Reyes from Talon, and Oxton and maybe one other from Overwatch that could help. Oxton would know who to trust among her peers, someone that could help them get what they needed.  
  
For now, though, she was going back to sleep for a bit. Sombra shut down most of her systems and turned off any connections outside of her for now. She could worry about it all in the morning when she wasn't so tired.  
  
\--  
  
" **You look like shit.** "  
 

" **Says Death himself** ," Sombra shot back. " **Apparently, you haven't looked in a mirror lately.** "  
 

Reyes raised his hands to bring down tension. He wasn't here for a fight. " **Need to talk about it?** "  
 

Her silence made him uneasy. This woman was rarely quiet, always smarting off to people or schmoozing to get information.  
 

" **Yes, but not here, and not right now.** " Reyes got the point, giving her a small nod. Sombra hopped out of her seat, taking her food tray with her to the trash can. She didn't need to ask Reyes to follow her; they could usually read each other like books.  
  
When they left the building, they kept walking across the grounds towards the woods where they sometimes took recruits to train. Only when they got into the heart of the training grounds, did she finally speak. "Someone is trying to hack me." She let that hand in the air between them a second and then continued. "I found this...strange symbol that's connected to several massive corporations and organizations. Who ever they are, they have a hand in Talon, Overwatch, the UN, and so on. I've been tracking them down, and they've noticed."  
  
"Sombra, what the fuck do you think you're doing trying to pull something like this on your own?" This woman would give him gray hair, he just knew it.  
  
"Hold on! I'm not finished." She huffed and shot Reyes a glare to match his own. "I need at least one person from each of these groups that I can trust, that know what's going on."  
  
He really didn't like the sound of this. Heaven help him if she already contacted someone in Overwa--  
  
"Lena Oxton." Sombra knew what he was about to say, that he was going to berate her for thinking of something this stupid. "I've already made contact with her, and she's working on trying to find information on her end. I'm picking you, to secretly represent Talon."  
  
This was giving him a headache, and he already suffered from chronic pain; Reyes didn't need anymore. "Why me?"  
  
"Because you're the only one I sort of, kind of trust here. No offense, but that trust is limited." Sombra paused and then grinned. "I figured you're the only one that wouldn't have me killed, rat me out to the boss, or get me kicked out."  
  
"And how do you know I'm not with them?" The faith she had in him, what little there was, was already too much in his opinion, and made her vulnerable to him exploiting that weakness; Reyes didn't care enough to bother with it.  
  
"Because you're an old man who struggles with new tech and for someone to represent this organization, I doubt they'd pick a guy who gets frustrated with his cell phone." If only she could see his unamused dead pan. It could have wilted daisies. And the little shit knew she'd tap-danced on a nerve...  
  
The silence stretched between them as he weighed his options. Would keeping this secret be of value to him in any way? Reyes had suspected that she wasn't here to be with Talon because she wanted to build a new world order or cause chaos; this answered that question. She wanted Talon's resources. Clever, and it explained why she did only the minimum to retain her usefulness and convince everyone of her loyalty.  
  
"Fine. What do you need me to do?"  
  
Sombra's victorious grin was smug when she replied, "I don't know yet. I'm still trying to gather who I need to track down information in each group. For now, I just needed someone here to know what they are trying to do to me, in case there's a problem." In case they tried to kill her or use her for their own devices. There was no telling as to whether or not they'd succeed and use her or shut her down completely. The hardware was wired directly into her spinal cord and brainstem. If they got in, it'd be simple to kill her; just push the off switch. It had been risky to put all of this in at the beginning; she knew that she might have a problem down the road, but this mystery was far more important than her safety.  
  
"Why Oxton?"  
  
Well, he didn't need to know every reason for picking the perky pilot. "That Girl Scout has enough of a foot in the door to collect information and influence people without it seeming too suspicious." Not a word on how Sombra had another interest in her.  
  
"Why not Morrison or someone else?"  
  
Sombra shook her head quickly, "No. Not him. He just...something doesn't feel right about him. I wouldn't trust him further than I could throw him. He seems like a good guy, or like he was at some point, but now? I don't know. Just...just a hunch that not everyone in Overwatch is as clean as they pretend to be. Of everyone I've seen, he gives off the worst vibe, though I can't find anything on him that would explain why."  
  
Reyes had a hunch, but his past with the pretty-boy soldier needed to stay in the past. Nothing that happened between them then or now had changed Reyes' opinion on him, not really. He didn't know how to do that fatherly thing; Reyes had been shit at it with the cowboy-loving kid. Trying anyway, despite how it made him cringe under the mask, he reached out and awkwardly patted her shoulder. "Just be careful. You're the only one who makes this place interesting here, and I'd hate to lose that entertainment."  
  
With that, he turned away and headed back to the main building. He heard Sombra snort behind him and call out. "Awww, love you too Pops!" The snort turned into a full belly laugh when he flipped her off.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at ixhadbadxdays


End file.
